


In The Attic

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Booty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: An interruption just when they're gettin' to the good part.





	In The Attic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/gifts).



> Set in acherik's Charles Looks Like A Rent Boy series because yes.
> 
> (If you haven't read it, it's about Charles in short shorts that show off his booty. Erik likes it.)

It’s summer. The students have gone home, and Charles has hired a team of restoration experts, builders, carpenters, and disaster clean-up personnel to fix the inevitable damage a bunch of mutant children with varying levels of control can do to a house. Most of the teachers are home, too, trying to relax as they write up lesson plans and deal with summer-work. The admin team are still hard at work, including Charles.

Today is Saturday. The administration staff are home. The people fixing the various disasters are taking a break. Erik is standing on the roof, taking in the sight of the early-evening sun, coloring the sky orange and red and purple and blue.

He and Charles haven’t had sex in a while. They’re both so tired lately. But maybe Erik can drag Charles away for a quickie soon. Not right now, though. He wants to catch Charles at a  _ very _ inappropriate time. He wants to send him back to his office rumpled and limping and smiling that silly smile he always has after a good shag. Erik smirks. What a lovely image.

“Found you!”

He turns, startled, and stares. Then he grins.

“I hope no one saw,” he comments.

Charles beams as he closes the door to the roof behind him and walks over. The shorts are really starting to get tight around his thighs. Is it muscle or fat? Does it matter? He looks delectable anyway, especially with his t-shirt so tight it looks painted on.

Erik holds out his hand and Charles takes it, stepping closer and snuggling against his side. Erik reaches down and squeezes that perfect little ass gently before wrapping his arm around Charles.

“No one saw me except Raven, and she just laughed,” Charles tells Erik smugly. “She asked where you were, too.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Absolutely not. She’d try to interrupt.”

“Interrupt what, pray tell?”

Charles turns, stands on tiptoe, and kisses Erik firmly. Erik immediately wraps his other arm around Charles too and kisses back fiercely. He’s starving for it. He  _ wants _ . And Charles obviously wants too, because he slides his arms around Erik’s neck and whimpers, the exact way he knows drives Erik to the edge; so Erik grabs his ass with both hands and presses him close, just the way Charles likes it.

“Come downstairs,” Charles gasps when Erik backs off the kiss. “It’s more comfortable.”

Erik grins and picks Charles up, ignoring his little yelp but grinning wider as Charles wraps his legs around Erik. He has nice legs. Erik has always liked them. But there is the door from the roof to the attic. Erik opens it with his powers, and descends the stairs with Charles still cradled in his arms. Charles, damn him, begins a hickey on Erik’s neck, making it hard to concentrate. Erik wants to slam him against a wall and have him there, but that would be a bad idea. Maybe when they get to their room.

His arms hurt, though, so he loosens his grip, so that Charles has to unwrap his legs or fall. Charles chooses falling, shifting his weight so he falls backwards, taking Erik with him. Erik puts out his hands automatically, landing on his forearms; Charles, with his arms still tight around Erik’s neck, does not hit his head. Instead he grins as Erik glares, and says sweetly, “I have a condom in my back pocket.”

Erik brightens immediately, making Charles laugh, and pushes himself upright enough to run his hands down Charles’ back to cup that delightful booty with both hands. There, in the left pocket, in high relief, is a condom packet.

“Definitely too tight,” Erik murmurs, struggling to get it out. Charles bites his lip and Erik grins. “I like it, though,” he adds right next to Charles’ ear, with a purring undertone. The hand not busy freeing the packet slowly slides around Charles’ hip and presses on his crotch. Charles bites his lip harder, letting out a tiny whimper.

“Lube,” Charles whispers. “I--I hid some up here yesterday.”

“You were  _ planning _ on attic-sex?” Erik asks, amused, as the packet is freed and he starts working on Charles’ fly.

“Maybe,” Charles replies, a little sulkily. Erik chuckles and kisses him.

“Let’s find that lube and a better surface, liebling.”

They search the whole attic for a better place for Erik to take Charles apart, but there’s nowhere. Erik is getting increasingly frustrated, his dick telling him in no uncertain terms that it must have Charles  _ now _ . Charles seems to be frustrated as well, muttering to himself and scowling fiercely. Finally they give in, and just make a nest of blankets on the floor. It’s not much better, but at least they won’t have splinters. And  _ now _ Erik can strip those teasing little shorts off Charles.

If they’ll come off.

“How the fuck did you even get these on?” Erik snarls, tugging impatiently.

“Ow,” Charles mutters, trying to push them down. “I have no idea, to be honest. I’m getting fat.”

“No you’re not.” Erik kisses him, softer than before. “You’re just soft. Like a teddy-bear. These damn shorts shrank, that’s all.”

Charles smiles at him. “Erik?”

“Yes?”

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Well, you did save my life, so there’s that,” Erik mutters, and exclaims in triumph as he wrestles the shorts down and slides them down to Charles’ knees. Then he stops. “Charles, you’re not wearing underwear.”

“It’s Saturday.” Charles pulls him down for a kiss. “I don’t have to.”

“True.” Erik slides his hands up and around Charles’ thighs to squeeze his ass gently. It’s just so touchable.

Charles kicks off his shorts, then asks slyly, “Do you want to look at it while you fuck it?”

“ _ Yes _ ,” Erik replies fervently, and Charles laughs.

First Erik has to open him up, though, so while he works his fingers he spends time exploring Charles with his free hand, even though Erik has him memorized, and kissing him breathless. Charles is a mess in no time, one hand buried in Erik’s hair, the other clutching his back, panting and whimpering and kissing back like he’s starving for it. Erik decides that now is a good time to tease him further and unerringly finds Charles’ prostate, making him give a long, low groan. 

“Professor Xavier?”

They both freeze, breathing hard. Charles raises two fingers to his temple, and whoever has opened the trapdoor closes it again and goes away.

Erik kisses Charles again, and they fall back into lust quickly, so focussed on each other--

“Oh my  _ god _ !” Raven’s voice shrieks, “I was just  _ kidding _ !”

Charles squeaks, and Erik’s head snaps up. Raven’s head has poked through the trapdoor and she’s shielding her eyes, blushing furiously.

“Hello,” Charles says weakly.

“Put your clothes back on!” Raven snaps. “You’re disgusting, both of you!”

“Well, if you’d just leave us alone, you wouldn’t be disgusted,” Erik replies caustically.

Raven shakes her head and ducks down below the trapdoor, though she doesn’t shut it. “I am not leaving until you two are dressed and ready to come down.”

Charles sighs heavily and pushes on Erik gently. Reluctantly, he pulls away.

Neither of them want to deal with Charles’ shorts, so, since Erik is wearing boxers, he takes off his jeans and gives them to Charles. They’re too long, but they’re a bit tight on the butt. Erik picks up the shorts.

“You need a new pair,” he tells Charles.

“I’ll make another tonight,” Charles promises.

“Are you sure you won’t be busy?” Erik murmurs evilly, smirking as Charles blushes.

“I’ll make time,” Charles replies lightly, taking Erik’s hand and weaving their fingers together. “After all, I know how much you like booty-shorts.”


End file.
